Getting Revenge
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: AU, no demigods. When Annabeth's roommate Piper McLean sets her up on a blind date with a guy she's never met, she's pretty damn angry. After discovering that he too feels annoyed at their asshole mutual friend, they plot to get revenge. However, out of all the things, love was the most unexpected side-effect of the revenge plot... Percabeth and inklings of Jaspar too ;) Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, author's note ahead, read if you dare.**

**So! The drabbles thing is a "omg writers block I'll just update this" project so from now on I'm gonna be working on this AU! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, you have to get out more! You're actually quite pretty, you could pull anyone if you just -"<p>

I sighed, tucking a stray blonde curl behind my ear and fiddling with the pen in my hand. "Give it a rest, Pipes," I replied. "I have a huge test coming up and I need to study. Besides, I'm not interested in dating anyone."

Piper groaned frustratedly and flung herself dramatically on the bed next to me. I rolled my eyes skeptically and began scribbling on the paper, words that to me make perfect sense, but make Piper's brain ache.

We've been friends since 3rd grade, and now, we're studying at NYU together. I'm mostly acing my classes, despite the ADHD and dyslexia I unfortunately possess. I'm not much of a socialite though - I prefer nights in, with a salad and health chips, and that's totally okay. I'm the plain Jane, average Joe, and whatever else you could call it.

Piper, on the other hand...had almost gotten herself kicked off campus twice. Her kleptomaniac tendencies along with her raging ADHD generally made her an annoying person to be around. Teachers absolutely hated her, but with the guidance of her best friend (read: frantic copying and numerous questions from me) she managed to scrape the grades she needed most of the time. Parties were definitely her thing, and she had been trying to get me to attend one since 9th grade, but to no avail. I'm too stubborn.

Of course, Piper was persistent too. She was determined, that girl.

"Little dramatic there Piper, you _sure_ you're failing drama?" I asked sarcastically, a smile creeping onto my face. A groan and an unintelligibly sentence responded - her face was buried in the duvet.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She deadpanned, lifting her head to take a breath. She leaned on her elbows and stared at me, causing me to blush uncomfortably and drop my pencil.

"What?" I questioned, feeling my hot cheeks self-consciously. Piper grinned devilishly and swiped the work from my desk, holding it above her head. I snorted. She may be quick, but she sure isn't logical.

Why?

I'm taller than her.

I plucked the paper easily from her grasp, only to have her rip it away from me again and shove it up her shirt. I shook my head.

"Piper! I need that! That essay is due in two days time, I still need to finish and you know what sir's like, he'll go crazy!" I yelled frantically, surging forwards. She hugged her chest, the paper crinkling. I winced.

"Please! I'll do anything!" I pleaded desperately. A sly look crossed Piper's face.

"Anything, huh?" I blanched. "I'll hold you to that. _Anything_." She repeated ominously, and wordlessly handed me the paper back. She helped smooth it out and smiled at me sweetly.

I saw right through her façade and my chest felt tight. "Piper..." I warned her, my face screwed up.

She laughed maniacally and left the room with a smooth, theatrical exit.

I stared at the doorway after her.

Seconds later, she reappeared in the room, grinning sheepishly.

"Can I use your laptop? I got physics homework..." She chuckled guiltily.

I pushed it towards her and began to finish the paper.

_Gandhi's__ quote, "My life is my message," is powerful as he...  
><em>_Many of Gandhi's quotes are relevant to recent events in modern times. For example..._

The words began to swim across the page and perform weird rotational tricks, blending together as I got more and more tired. With a final lengthy paragraph about Gandhi and his various deep life quotes, I set the pencil down and glanced over at Piper, who was sat on her bed with my laptop.

I saw her lips mouth something at the screen, completely unaware of me watching her. I saw her fight back a laugh and bite her lip.

"Piper, are you doing homework?" I reprimanded, going into mom mode. She brushed me off.

'Talk to you later' she mouthed absent-mindedly, and opened up the document she needed.

Eyelids drooping with fatigue, I lay down on my bed and found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to kaleidoscope eyes looking down at me and a tanned face inches from mine. I jolted upwards, smacking foreheads and wincing. I glared at Piper, rubbing my forehead and scowling at her. She rubbed hers too, but seemed a lot cheerier than she should've been at 6:00am on a Saturday. Suspicious.<p>

"Morning sunshine!" She trilled brightly, throwing the curtains open obnoxiously so blinding light filtered into the room. Her bed was already made and looked cold, as if she had made it hours ago. Something was fishy.

I yawned and tried to tame my unruly bedhead curls, but alas, to no success. "Why so early?" I complained childishly, throwing my pillow at her. In a mature response, she stuck her tongue out at me and threw it back.

Piper's features spread into a wide smile. "First off," She said hastily, seeing my face, "I didn't steal anything, or get kicked out, or get it on with Jason. Established?" I nodded mutely, awake enough to laugh a little but not enough to properly respond. "Okay. Well, I did some work..."

I gulped.

"...and, long, long, _long_, story short, you're-going-out-to-lunch-today-with-this-guy-I-know." She finished in a rush, her face guilty but excited.

I threw my head backwards and let out a long groan of annoyance. "Piper, are you fucking _serious_? I hate you!" I yelled at her. She hung her head in apology but I still saw the grin on her face. I scoffed and settled to throw something harder - the Order of the Phoenix hardback - at her face.

"DICKHEAD!" She yelled at me, but she wasn't really angry. "I guess I deserved that." She added as an afterthought.

"Jerk." I muttered and wandered out of the room to grab breakfast.

_Oh boy_...

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! DID U LIKEY? OR NO LIKEY? YOU MUST TELL ME USING THE MAGICAL REVIEW BOX! IT CONTAINS AUTHORS DREAMS AND WISHES. AND UNICORNS. LOTS OF FLUFFY UNICORNS.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, and I was wearing a simple sweater and jeans, feeling royally pissed and sat alone at a table in a cute little coffee shop. It was a bit quaint and twee for my liking, like an illustration out of a children's book.

Seven and a half minutes late, a guy ran in. He had messy raven hair and a similar black mood to mine. He plopped down into the booth and looked at me, noticing I was just as irritable as him. He offered me a tight smile and grimaced, running his fingers through his tousled locks.

"Piper's an asshole." He said to me, shaking his head. I nodded wordlessly.

"Yeah. Try living with her." I responded dryly, pushing my hair behind me.

"Oh, my god." He commented. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was thinking.

We sat in silence for a minute. Talk about awkward. Not even bothering to try and diffuse the tension, I pulled out my phone and began to text but before I could even finish, a hand touched my arm.

"Seriously? You're not even gonna talk to me? You could _pretend_ you're happy to be on a blind date with me, geez. I'm not happy either, princess." He complained angrily.

I felt my temper flaring up. "Princess?! Look mister, I have 101 things I could be doing right now, like, I don't know, _revising_ so that I can pass my damn test that is in two days time!" I yelled at him. "I am gonna have to _kill _Piper for setting me up with an asshole."_  
><em>

The guy snorted and crossed his arms, turning away from me. Just as I was about to get up and leave, a girl barely older than fifteen approached our table. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice the general bad mood that I was sure we were both strongly emitting.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany. What would you like to order?" She asked us, smiling. I pulled the corners of my mouth up into something of a smile, so as not to intimidate her.

"I'll have a latte, please," I replied. Tiffany nodded and scribbled on her little notepad, and then turned to the jerk sat opposite me, who glumly ordered a black coffee.

When she left and i was completely sure Jerk-face was ignoring me, I pulled out my phone again and sent the text to Piper.

**Me: You jerk. He's a complete and utter asshole, what were you thinking?! :(  
><strong>**Piper: Ohhh...that bad?  
><strong>**Me: _That _bad.**

Tiffany walked back over and put our drinks at the table. I mumbled a thanks that got lost on its way out of my mouth and took a sip. Jerk-face reluctantly turned towards me again to drink his black coffee (like seriously? Who drinks black coffee? Gross.)

"Okay, hear me out." He said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I have an idea."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You can think?"

He scowled at me. "I'm serious. Revenge on Piper."

I chewed on my lip and deliberated. "Go on." I prompted him.

"Well, this, as far as dates go, is a complete train wreck. You hate me, and I hate you."

So much for stating the obvious.

"But what if we _pretend_ to date? Like we go on dates and pretend we're in love so she believes us?"

I started to nod, seeing where he was going with this. "We could have a huge fake breakup too. She'd hate that."

A somewhat malicious grin spread across his face.

"I'll do it," I said, "but this doesn't mean that I like you. We gotta plan this out."

Jerk-face nodded and we began to talk about the plan, with the occasional snide remark thrown in. Before I knew it, it was time to leave.

"Remember," I hissed in his ear. "You just went on the best date ever. We have an instant connection. We're both totally in love."

He kicked me in the shin. "I know!" He hissed back. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't you forget it." I warned, and crossed the street to Piper and I's apartment.

* * *

><p>Piper, of course, was waiting for me at the door, looking girlishly excited. I mentally groaned and reminded myself to look in love. How does one pretend to be in love?<p>

This was a terrible idea. She'd know straight away I was faking.

I collapsed down on the couch and Piper followed, sitting next to me.

"Sooooo..." She started. "How was it?"

I steeled myself. "It was..." I could already feel my pride slipping. "_Amazing._"

My voice came out dreamy and I hoped my face looked something like lovesick. I knew Piper wouldn't buy it, but it was definitely worth a shot.

I heard a squeal and saw Piper grinning, and the next thing I knew she was hugging me so hard I could barely breathe. After choking about how she was suffocating me, she jumped off and allowed me to retreat to the bedroom.

I let out a sigh and groaned as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Unknown number: Got ur # off Piper. Forgot to ask ur name. I'm Percy  
><strong>**Me: It's Annabeth.**

He text me again, but this time I didn't reply.

I saved the number into my contacts. If Piper came snooping, she wouldn't find him under P. He'd be under J. J for Jerk-face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh a love hate relationship. Literally.<strong>

**I am such a terrible human being.**

**Goodbye.**

**Please review.**


End file.
